Taking Back Kongo Bongo(Sneak Peek)
by AthenaWarriorBow
Summary: A little sneak peek of my latest story coming soon called "Taking Back Kongo Bongo"


At the place where King K-Rool had fell from, Klump and Krusha were walking towards the cliff, with the Kremling troops and Kalypso, where they remembered all that happened. The serum that was injected into them had worn off, and they were back to their original selves. They were standing there feeling sad about their loss. Krusha began to sob softly as he threw a flower he dug up from a bush near the lair that was still alive from all the ruckus with its pretty pink and yellow petals blooming so lovely, and tossed it down as a memory of his death. General Klump took off his hat, and sighed, trying to find the right words to say to his beloved leader. Kalypso walked over to Klump and patted his back for comfort. "Gee...I didn't think I was gonna...I was gonna...go through this with King K-Rool. I didn't think this will happen to one of our own. I miss our King so much. No one to give us orders. No one to shout at us, and make plans to annihilate the Kongs and grab the crystal coconut...I feel so empty inside." Klump wiped a tear away. The soldiers were huddled together crying and blowing their noses while Klump was giving his sad speech. Klump took off his green hat, and held it in the air. "I throw my hat down to our King...our majesty of darkness and evil...as a symbol of all the great things that he has accomplished in his life..." Everyone gone silent because they couldn't think of the time where K-Rool has succeeded in anything ever since they known him. Klump finally threw his hat down off the cliff, and began to cry. Suddenly, they heard a thud. Klump walked up close to the edge to find out what his hat hit, and his hat had came straight for his face, causing him to fall on his butt and have a black eye. Hands began to appear on the edge, grabbing at the ground making an attempt to pull themselves up. They heard grunts, and groans that was so familiar that they instantly knew who it could be. It was their King who had risen from his fall. He, too, had morphed back into his original self. He even noticed his people and they were the same as well. Klump jumped up and hugged K-Rool.

"Oh sir! Oh! I am so happy to see you! We thought you were dead! We thought you were a goner! We thought you were-"

K-Rool pushed Klump out of the way. "I get it already, you numbskull!" K-Rool walked past everyone with his hands behind his back growling in anger. He still could not believe that he lost against the Kongs again. It just made him even angrier each time he failed. He was even more mad at Tiny Kong who was trouble to him. He stomped his feet, and turned to the other Kremlings. "You all seem happy to see me. Well, look into my eyes...do I look happy?" They went speechless for a second. Krusha held his finger up and replied in a low voice. "Yes." K-Rool bellowed at them. "Well, I am not happy! Every plan I create! Every plan I execute!" K-Rool punched the bark of a tree and roared. "That monkey...that simpleton naive teenager...she ruined it all...things always go wrong when a chimp gets involved." He, then, turned to them and slammed his fist in his hand. "It's time for a new plan. No doomsday plan! No doomsday machine! I want to be able to grab their necks and cut off their air supply to where all of them will suffer! Starting with her..." he said with a nasty grin on his face.

At Tiny's hut, Dixie was sitting near her sister's bed. Tiny opened up one eye, and glanced at Dixie who smiled when she saw her. "You feeling alright sis?" Dixie asked. Tiny opened up her other eye looking around to see where she was. Tiny sat up on her bed, and rubbed her sore head, and rubbed some dust off her blue shirt that helped cover up the wounds and bandages. "Where...where am I?" Dixie giggled. "You are home, Tiny." Dixie smiled happily when Donkey Kong and the others came in to see how Tiny was doing. "I see you are up Tiny. How ya feeling, buddy?" Junior asked as he sat on her lap. "Feeling okay so far. I feel terrible in some areas, but not as bad as the other days," she replied. Cranky walked over to her bed, and said, "That means that the antidote is working. Most of your cuts has been healed, and most of that serum is out of your system. You are on the road to recovery." Candy walked in with a banana cream pie and sat it beside Tiny's bed. "Just a little something to make you feel better." Cranky adjusted his glasses. "With you healing, and Kongo Bongo being restored to it's natural state, nothing can go wrong now." Tiny smiled happily. She was so happy to be back home with her friends where she felt loved, and felt safe. "Cranky ordered everyone to leave Tiny alone so she can rest for a while. Dixie kissed her sister on her forehead, and said, "Get plenty of rest so you can get some energy back, okay? I will check up on you later." Dixie closed the door on her way out. Tiny got out of bed limping her way towards the window watching her friends part to their destination. After that, she limped on over, grabbing pieces of furniture as support because of the wound in her leg that had opened up during the fight, to her mirror where she groomed herself, and sat down on her soft fluffy chair. She took off her ponytail bands, and began brushing until she had the voice of what Cranky said.

" _With you healing, and Kongo Bongo being restored to its natural state, nothing can go wrong."_

Tiny put down her brush, and stood up. "Kongo Bongo will be restored alright." She looked down with her eyes closed. "But the question is..." She looked up at the mirror. Her eyes went from her soft blue to a glowing red and her voice sounded horrifying and distorted like K-Rool's when he was under his serum spell. "How long will it last?" She chuckled evily.


End file.
